Sue Parker
Sue Parker was a minor character in Neighbours who appeared in 1986, 1987 and again in 2014 and 2015. She was originally the school bitch and went to school with Mike Young, Scott Robinson and Nikki Dennison. Sue did not appear at any time inbetween mid May 1987 and mid July 2014. She last appeared in Episode 7269 - 3 December 2015 and will return in 2018. Sue works for the Erinsborough Council. Sue was played by Kate Gorman. Biography Backstory Sue Parker was born in 1969. Her father was Bill Parker. Sue went to Erinsborough High School with Nikki Dennison and Charlene Mitchell. Sue was in the same year as Nikki and Charlene. She was known for being a bit of a school bitch. 1986, 1987 Sue was the school bitch and caused trouble for the teens of Ramsay Street. She caused friction between Scott Robinson and Charlene Mitchell. She later became a bank teller and dated Henry Ramsay. In 1990, Sue briefly dated Paul Robinson, brother of Scott. (these events happened offscreen but were revealed in 2015) 2014-2015 In 2014, it was revealed that Sue was working for the Erinsborough Council and that she has a son named Jayden Warley. In 2015, it was later revealed that Paul and Susan had an affair in May 1990. In late 2015, Paul was made bankrupt and parted ways with Sue. 2018 Memorable info Until the return of 1985 minor character Kim Tanaka'(Nee Taylor), in 2017, Sue Parker, with 6430 episodes inbetween appearances, held the record as the runner up to the longest gap between appearances behind Jack Lassiter who had 6432 episodes inbetween one appearance and his next appearance. Both held the longest gap of 27 years and 2 months inbetween their first departure date and their next appearance which coincided with their return. Family Father Bill Parker Spouse Bill Warley Children Jayden Warley (1996) Appearances 1986 *Episode 271 - 9 June 1986 *Episode 273 - 11 June 1986 *Episode 336 - 8 September 1986 *Episode 337 - 9 September 1986 *Episode 338 - 10 September 1986 *Episode 339 - 11 September 1986 *Episode 350 - 26 September 1986 *Episode 352 - 30 September 1986 1987 *Episode 427 - 17 February 1987 *Episode 431 - 23 February 1987 *Episode 435 - 27 February 1987 *Episode 472 - 21 April 1987 *Episode 473 - 22 April 1987 *Episode 476 - 27 April 1987 *Episode 480 - 1 May 1987 *Episode 484 - 7 May 1987 *Episode 485 - 8 May 1987 *Episode 489 - 14 May 1987 *Episode 490 - 15 May 1987 *Episode 491 - 18 May 1987 *Episode 493 - 20 May 1987 *Episode 494 - 21 May 1987 *Episode 495 - 22 May 1987 2014 *Episode 6925 - 11 July 2014 *Episode 6966 - 8 September 2014 2015 *Episode 7045 - 23 January 2015 *Episode 7051 - 2 February 2015 *Episode 7181 - 3 August 2015 *Episode 7182 - 4 August 2015 *Episode 7232 - 13 October 2015 *Episode 7269 - 3 December 2015 2018 * Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:1987 minor characters. Category:2014 minor characters. Category:2015 minor characters. Category:2018 minor characters Category:Warley family. Category:Bank tellers. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:1969 births. Category:Parker family (1986-1987, 2014-2015-) Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Mayors Category:Councillors.